GW 75
GW 75, otherwise known as Great White Shark (75), is the codename given to the shark in Jurassic Shark. It was the first shark ever created and deployed by the InGen Separatist Force in their initial mission to wreak havoc on a single town. The shark was designed to be an autonomous low-flying machine that could pursue, attack and kill any targets of its choosing. The Separatists' goal was to spread fear in people through the use of the new weapon while steadily and secretly building up their forces for a larger attack. The shark was in action for several days before being critically damaged by Chase Landon, a young boy who sought to take matters into his own hands and destroy the shark. Jurassic Shark Great White Shark 75 was created by several fired and corrupt InGen employees. It was made under InGen's name so that if the shark was found and killed, police would be lead to suspect that the company had made it and released it to cause harm, which, truly, was the intentions of its creators. The shark was built using pieces from an InGen facility's basement, and upon completion, it was released into the outdoors by Simon, where it escaped to the nearby walking trail. After being released and journeying to the walking trail, the shark flew around the trail for several days, until it found and killed a teenager named Kyle Blakes. The news of Kyle's death soon reached Chase Landon, who assembled a group of people to hunt and kill the shark. When the hunt began, Chase, Dan Bruines and Drake Matthews entered the walking trail, and found the shark almost immediately. They briefly battled it, yet were not able to kill it. Several minutes later, Nate Williams said that the shark was heading toward the cul-de-sac, although this proved to be false. The following day, the hunt continued, with Chase and Drake briefly pursuing the shark without causing any damage to it. Chase sent Cooper Culman and Jeff Stanton out to try and kill it. After searching for and battling the shark for three days, the shark killed Jeff, sending Cooper into hiding. After not hearing from them, Chase continued on the hunt with Drake, Anna Shelby and Alexa Murray. Chase split up from the group, and was nearly killed by the shark, only to be saved by Anna. The group reassembled and went looking for the shark again, although this time, Anna was killed. The next day, Chase, Drake and Alexa continued hunting, yet found nothing. The following day, Cooper was shooting targets in the woods, and was startled to hear rustling from the bushes. Although it turned out to be Drake, the shark used the moment to sneak up behind Cooper and briefly chase him before killing him. Chase and Drake continued on the next day, and were ambushed by the shark. Luckily, Billy Trenton and Alexa arrived, sending the shark fleeing. Chase then had Drake search for Dan, who had been missing for several days, and it didn't take long for him to find the shark dragging Dan's corpse into the bushes. The next day, Chase, Drake, Billy and Alexa journyeyed out to find the shark again, although the shark attacked Billy, shredding up his left arm and injuring Drake. Although they survived, they went home to be treated for their injuries, and Alexa eventually gave up and left as well. This left Chase as the last person in the hunt. Chase set up his shark cage that he had made out of chicken wire to battle the shark. He got inside and made loud noises, which attracted the shark. The shark attacked the cage, severely damaging it with Chase escaping unharmed before throwing the cage into the bushes. The shark then went to the walking trail. Determined to end the hunt, Chase set off toward the walking trail the following day, where he battled the shark until he was forced against a tree on the side of a cliff. The shark sped toward the tree at full speed, crashing into it as Chase ducked down and fatally damaging itself on-impact. Chase then slipped off the cliff's edge, grabbing onto a root as the shark plummeted to a creek below. Chase slid down the cliff, retreiving one of the shark's teeth and a piece of duck tape that read "InGen" before heading back to the cul-de-sac and meeting up with Drake. The shark's body was left at the bottom of the cliff by Chase, and it is unknown if anyone retrieved it, as it never appeared later on. Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Sharks Category:2012 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark Antagonists Category:Destroyed Objects Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution